Generally, conversion of analog signals to digital signals involves determining a discrete value of the analog signal, and then converting the discrete value into a digital value. In some analog-to-digital converters (ADCs), a quantizer is used to determine the discrete value of the analog signal. Some ADCs use a feedback loop to correct the incoming signal to eliminate noise or correct for imperfections in the ADC hardware. However, since the incoming signal is analog, and the output signal is digital, a digital-to analog converter (DAC) is used in the feedback loop to convert the digital feedback signal back into an analog signal to correct the analog input signal. However, a DAC, particularly a multibit DAC, may be nonlinear due to a mismatch in the DAC elements. Dynamic element matching (DEM) is used to vary the elements in the DAC used to convert each bit, averaging out any errors in the DAC elements. That is, the DEM will change which DAC elements provide each bit so that any error in a particular DAC element is not consistently applied to the same bit.